I Won't Hurt You
by stacelala
Summary: After being hurt by his brother for the last time, Feliciano just wants to heal the broken heart of his friend, the girl he is in love with. Italy xOC  hetalia
1. Chapter 1

He takes longer then you to get ready.  
>He shaves his legs but swears he is not gay.<p>

"Lovi, hurry up!" Katherine said into the closed bathroom door. "You've been in there for almost an hour."

"In a minute," Romano responded angrily, "Looking as good as I do takes time." Katherine sighed as she waited for her semi egotistical boyfriend to finish so they could go on their "special date". It was special because it was their six month anniversary dinner and Romano had promised her something special. "I'm ready," Lovino said making his grand entrance into the living room. When Katherine looked at him, she starred in awe.

"Lovi, you look so handsome."

"I know I do bella." As Katherine put her hand out to touch his hair, Lovino pulled back. "Hey, don't touch my hair. You'll ruin it." Katherine frowned at his reaction. He knew how much she loved to play with his hair, especially the one strand that always stook out.

"Fine," she said upset, "let's go."

He lotions up other girls at the beach.  
>Romantic night for him is chuckie cheese.<p>

"So where is it that you're taking me?" Katherine asked excitedly.

'You'll see," he answered leading her down the street. As the couple walked, a woman wearing a revealing dress walked passed them. Lovino turned his head to stare at the woman's rear. "Questo è un bel pezzo di culo che hai," he said in a deep voice. The woman gasped at his comment and winked at him before walking away.

"Lovi! You're on a date with me. How could you hit on another woman?"

"I'd never. I was just complimenting her."

"You said something about her butt."

"Come on, let's night fight. I had a surprise for you, remember?"

"Okay. So what is it?" Kat asked expecting something romantic and classy.

"Look," he said pointing to a table set up for two at a pizza shop they always go to. Kat frowned disappointed. Sure the place was fine for a slice in the middle of the day, but not for a six month anniversary dinner.

He let you down, let you down down.  
>Tell you to lose some pounds<br>Lose some pound-pounds

Kat's date was not what she expected. Instead of a romantic meal, she split a pizza pie with Lovino. Instead of sweet music playing, she heard the sounds of a local band playing a gig. And instead of a stroll at the beach, she got a rushed walk back home because Lovino had work to do. But she didn't mind so much, she loved being with the Italian for the most part.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Lovino said fumbling to open his door.

"Good night," she said leaning into kiss him, but before she could, Lovino closed the door on her face. Kat sighed and walked to her brother Germany's house alone. She went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and ice cream, made her way to the living room, turned on the T.V, and plopped herself on the couch.

"Hi Kat. Ve," a voice said.

Kat jumped in the air and held her ice cream protectively until she saw the person behind the voice was the Northern Italian. "Feliciano?" she asked confused,"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for Germany and then I fell asleep and then you woke me up."

"Oh," Kat said in a sad voice.

"What's the matter?

"Nothing," she answered shoving a spoon ice cream in her mouth.

"It's my brother isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"Because you always eat a pint of ice cream when you've had a bad date with him."

Kat looked down not wanting to say anything, but when she looked up and saw a reassuring smile on Feliciano's face, she said, "Just don't tell him. He's always saying that I'm going to get fat."

"You got it," he answered in his cheery voice. "And don't worry about getting fat; you're beautiful so that doesn't matter."

Kat smiled and hugged Feliciano, burying her face into his chest. "Thanks Feli," she mumbled. The Italian's heart began beating faster and a blush began to form on his face, but instead of taking her as he had wanted to for the past 3 years, he hugged her back. "You're welcome," he replied covering the pain he felt; the pain he got from seeing the one he loved with his brother of all people.

He always makes you  
>So girl don't be surprised<br>Cuz you're falling for a douche bag, baby

When Kat woke up, she found herself wrapped in someone's arms. "Lovino?" she asked sheepishly. She turned to find her boyfriend's brother's sleeping face. She stared confused for a second until she remembered that she stood up all night watching movies together and crashed on the coach. She maneuvered herself out of the Italian's arms and checked the time. 11:57. Kat's eyes shot open as she thought, "_How was I asleep for that long? I'm suppose to meet Lovi._" She quickly got dressed and left a note for Feliciano: Feli, Going to beat up your brother :P and thanks for being there with me last night. You're a great friend J ily. She scribbled down before heading to Lovino's house.

"Lovi!" she called out before knocking 3 times. NO answer. She sighed and took the spare key from under the mat to open the door. "Lovi?" she repeated walking towards his room.

"Oh Lovino, you're such a devil," Kat heard a female voice from behind the door say. "_What the hell_?" she thought. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door foreword only to be horrified to see what was behind it: Lovino. In bed. With another woman. Naked.

"Kat what are you doing here?" he asked covering himself up as if it were to undo everything Kat just saw.

"I told you I was going to see you," she said answered, tears forming in her eyes,"What's going on?"

"I can explain. You see-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she exclaimed holding back her tears. "You flirt and hit on women all the time and I let it pass because I thought you loved me, but this is it. Good bye Romano. I don't want see you again." Kat ran out the door slammed it. She ran and ran until she got to Germany's house. Feelings of hurt and betrayal overcame her and she collapsed on the front porch crying.

You hope that he will change,  
>But he'll just stay the same<br>Cuz you're falling for a douche bag, baby

"Why Lovino?" she whispered. "Why did you have to cheat on me?" More tears formed in her eyes. "I thought you were done being a womanizer." Feeling a surge of anger, Kat screamed, scaring the Italian in the living room of her brother's house.

Confused, Feliciano went to see where the scream came from. It didn't take long for him to find the source of the scream: Kat crying on the front porch. "Kat are you okay? What happened?" he asked concerned, touching her shoulder.

She didn't respond to his touch, she just sat there saying "Romano" until Feliciano picked her up and took her inside. He sat her on the couch and warmed up some pasta he made yesterday for her.

"Here," he said handing her the pasta, "now tell me what happened." HE looked deeply into her eyes.

She tried to look away not wanting to cry again but she couldn't help it; she busted into tears and hugged him. "Romano cheated on me," she said barely above a whisper.

Feliciano's face became serious and he pulled Kat away from him, getting a good grip of her. "Listen to me Kat. Don't waste your tears on my brother, he's not worth it. He is a messed up person that doesn't deserve you."

"Feli," Kat asked as her tears ceased.

I wanna love you  
>You know I would do anything for you<br>I wanna help you  
>But you just keep on letting him hurt you He'll hurt you.<p>

"I've seen how he treats you and it sickens me. You deserve to be with someone that actually cares about you…someone like…me."

"What?"

"I love you Kat and I read the note you left me and I know from it that you feel something for me, even if it's not love," he said caressing her cheek.

Kat loved into Feliciano's eyes. They were so much like Lovino's. 'I do love you Feli, but I was scared to be. You and Romano look so much and I thought if he would hurt me, you would too."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Kat holing her tight and whispered into her ear, "I am not Romano and I will not hurt you."

He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him and kissed her lips gently. Kat responded deepening the kiss and wrapping her around his neck. When the kiss ended, Kat looked up at Feliciano and smiled knowing she could trust him with her heart. He would never hurt her and he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

The words "I never want to see you again" echoed in Lovino's head. Yes, he messed up big time, but there was no way that Kat could mean that. She loved him and he wanted her to be his, so there was no way on earth he was going to let her slip out of his grasp. "I'll just have to go apologize. Kat is a helpless romantic, she'll have to forgive me," he said to his empty house as he made his way to Kat's place. On his way there, he yanked out roses from someone's garden and stole a bar of chocolate from a little kid as "gifts of forgiveness", but when he finally arrived at her door, he realized that no one was inside. Instead, there was a note on the door written to Germany: Ludwig, Feli and I won't make it to training today. He's taking me mask shopping for carnival, but when he finally arrived at her door, he realized that no one was inside. Instead, there was a note on the door written to Germany: Ludwig, Feli and I won't make it to training today. He's taking me mask shopping for carnival ~ We'll meet you at San Marco Square at 8pm. Remember to wear a mask! –Katherine.

"What the hell is this!" Lovino exclaimed throwing the note to the floor. "Why is she with my brother? I was supposed to spend carnival with her. What does that danm pasta lover think he's doing?" Angry and a little jealous at the fact that Kat ran into Feliciano for comfort after his incident, Lovino decided to spy on the two, just to make sure nothing was going on between the two of them. Little did he know, he was in for a big surprise.

"Feli, what about this one?" Kat asked while putting on a white mask with feathers on top. It was elegant, but it covered her entire face.

"It sure is nice, but then I won't be able to kiss your pretty face." Kat giggled as the Northern Italian made kissy faces at her and took the mask off.

"Okay fine, but I'm going to have to pick one out eventually."

"I know, let's go get some lunch. I know this place that has the best pasta. It's right near the plaza."

As the two lovers walked, a man in a large trench coat and sunglasses followed them. This man was fuming over what he just saw: his brother flirting with his girlfriend. "That bastard brother of mine," he thought, "he thinks he can steal my woman. I'll show him." And for the rest of the day, Lovino followed Feliciano and Kat. He caught them holding hands on the Ponte Vecchio, sharing pasta like in 'Lady and the Tramp' near the Neptune fountain, and nuzzling each other on top of Il Duomo Florence Cathedral. Jealousy began overcoming Lovino and he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey you bastard!" he cried out as Kat and Feliciano were buying tickets for the train to Venice.

The entire train station became silent as everyone turned their heads to see where the noise was coming from, but before Kat, Feliciano, or anyone else could see him, Lovino his behind a tourist stand. "I swear I heard someone," Kat said as she boarded the train.

"Maybe it was a crazy tourist," Feliciano said shrugging it off.

However, in the car behind them, Lovino was taking his seat and plotting revenge on his brother. "By the end of the day," Lovino thought cynically, "Kat will be running into my arms and my brother will be out of the picture."

As soon as they got off the train, Feliciano and Kat were sucked into a swarm of people. People were leaving Venice, people were entering Venice, and people were hanging around Venice. Lovino took this opportunity to follow the two and when the time was right, Lovino took the bag containing his brother's carnival mask out of his hand, being careful not to let Feliciano notice. By the time Kat and his brother got to San Marco square, Lovino has put his brother's mask on and stood a safe distance to know where they were going and carry out the rest of his plan.

"Ludwig, there you are," Kat said running to her brother.

"Ja, of course I'm here, but you're three minutes late," he responded in an apathetic voice.

"Brother, don't be so time obsessed all the time; just have fun."

"Yeah Germany, have fun and put on your mask."

"Ja, Ja," he said putting on his 14th century doctor's mask on.

"Hey Feli," Kat asked curiously, "where's your mask?"

"Oh no," he said frantically, "I think I dropped it in the crowd. I'll go look for it."

"Okay, well meet you by the gondolas."

"The gondolas," Lovion thought, "perfect."

When Feliciano was separated a good distance from the German siblings, Lovino began following him.

"I know it was around here somewhere," Feliciano said in search of his mask.

"I heard you were looking for something," a voice behind him said. Feliciano turned around to see his older brother standing in front of him.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. I saw your mask over there. Follow me," Lovino said leading him to an isolated ally way with an open door.

"Where?" the younger Italian asked, blindly following his older brother.

"Here!" Lovino shouted as he pushed his brother into the open door. It was actually an empty storage room that Lovino was using as a trap. As he closed the door, trapping his brother inside of it, Lovino laughed "Now to see my Kat."

Kat began to worry. She had been waiting a while for Feliciano and now she was beginning to think he was just like his brother.

"What is he left me Lud? What if he found some girl that was prettier than me and went somewhere with her? What if he's just like-"

"Kat, relax," Ludwig said as if he was the voice of reason, "They might share the same DNA, but those two are not the same. You should know that Italy is a nice and loving guy that would never do such a thing to a friend or the girl he loves."

"I guess you're right," she admitted defeated, "but where is he?"

"Kat!" Lovino exclaimed from the distance. He was clad in clothes that were similar to the ones that his brother was wearing earlier and he had a mask on so no one could tell it was him, not even Kat.

"Feli, there you are. Come on, let's go," she said as she got on a gondola.

Just as Ludwig was about to join her, Lovino said, "Hey, how about you leave so it can be just me and Kat," in a rather demanding voice. Taken back from this, Ludwig said nothing and allowed Lovino to get into the gondola with Kat alone.

As the boat floated along the water, Ludwig thought, "What's gotten into Italy?" and wondered around. As he walked around, he came across an empty ally where he heard someone crying for help. He ran to the cry only to find out that it was his friend making the sounds. "Italy, what happened to you?"

"Romano shoved me in this room and locked it. He said something about seeing Kat, but she doesn't like him anymore."

"Don't worry Italy, I'll get you out in a second."

"Oh Feli, you've made me so happy these past few day," Kat said leaning on Lovino's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Lovino said trying to sound like his brother, "I was just being my idiot self."

"Don't say that Feli, you're sweet and genuine; nothing like you're brother. You actually care about me."

Felling offended, Lovion exclaimed, "HEY! ROMANO'S NOT THAT BAD! HE JUST HAS A LOT TO DEAL WITH, WORKING FOR THE MAFIA AND ALL."

Taken back from his statement, Kat sat up , getting off of Lovino's shoulder and said, "Feli, you know what I mean. And I know he's your brother, but you know he has trouble showing he cares about someone and that's why I fell out of love with him."

Feeling somewhat hurt by her words, Lovino asked on the bridge of tears, "So you mean there's no chance of you going back to him?"

But before Kat could answer her, Ludwig's voice interrupted her. "No Romano. She'll never go back to you."

"Romano?" Kat exclaimed as she looked up to where her brother was and right next to him was her lover.

"Kat, I can explain," he said nervously, "you see, I saw you with my brother all day and I had to do this so that you wouldn't fall for him."

"But Lovino, I left you and I am with your brother. I've been in love with him long before you cheated on me."

"But Kat," he said in a sad voice, "I thought you loved me."

"I did," she answered," and I still do, but I can't be with you. We're not right for each other."

"So that's just it?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

"Fine! I don't need you. I can have any woman I want. Good Bye Kat!" Lovino shouted as he left.

As Lovino disappeared into the crowd, Kat stood there with tears beginning to form in her eye. It wasn't until Feliciano touched her hand that she moved.

"Hey Kat," Feliciano said in a gentle voice, "I know you're upset right now, but let's go have fun."

Kat smiled and nodded as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and followed the two for a walk around town.

Back in Rome, Lovino wandered the streets of his home town alone wishing he never let the best thing that ever happened to him leave him. "Maybe someday, I'll find someone else," he thought. But until that day, Lovino lived everyday in loneness and jealousy.


End file.
